1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic rotating motor generator that a motor which is subject to magnetic rotational drive and semipermanently performs predetermined work (e.g., rotation of a fan or drive of a mechanical shaft) in a rotation mode and, at the same time, has a power generation mode for performing power generation, and power regeneration is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, power is obtained by rotating a generator by using water power, wind power, thermal power and nuclear power as energy. In the case of water power generation, dams for rotating hydraulic turbines must be constructed, resulting in environmental destruction. The amount of water is not always sufficient. Further, sediment is deposited on the dams and thus the dams are not used permanently. In the case of wind power generation, since the wind power which is a natural phenomenon is utilized, only costs for installing generators are required. Nevertheless, since the wind power generation depends on the natural phenomenon, it has a problem such as instable ensuring of energy. Further, thermal power generation pollutes air because of combustion of oil or coal and has problems including inferior thermal efficiency and encouragement of global warming. Nuclear power generation requires substantial costs for constructing facilities and has problems about safety.
As described above, the conventional power generation apparatuses require substantial costs for constructing facilities and have problems including environmental pollution, air pollution, heat generation and stable supply of the energy.
A motor generally receives direct or alternating power to generate a rotating magnetic force and rotates a rotor by a magnetic attraction force which enables the rotor to follow the rotating magnetic force. Accordingly, in order to generate the rotating magnetic force, power corresponding to an output torque is supplied to the motor.
A magnetic rotating motor is known to operate as a generator when power supply to the motor is stopped and a rotor is rotated by an external force. Namely, the identical rotator structure (hardware) serves as a motor and as a generator. When the rotator structure receives power to provide a mechanical output, it is called a motor, and when it rotates a rotor by a mechanical turning force to generate power in a coil, it is called a generator. Conventionally, the identical rotator structure cannot exhibit the function of a motor and the function of a generator at the same time, and these functions are exhibited with a time lag therebetween. Although a single rotator structure conventionally has functions as a motor and as a generator, it cannot exhibit the function of a generator while exhibiting the function of a motor, and vice versa. In order to obtain the function of a motor and the function of a generator at the same time, a motor is mechanically coupled to a generator.